


Выпечка для покойника

by Fotini



Category: Pushing Daisies, Supernatural, Мёртвые до востребования
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6285283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fotini/pseuds/Fotini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Девушка по имени Чак и Пирожник сталкиваются с братьями Винчестерами и одним демоном, забирающим души</p>
            </blockquote>





	Выпечка для покойника

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Baking for the Dead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1348990) by [InsaneTrollLogic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneTrollLogic/pseuds/InsaneTrollLogic). 



> Примечание: кроссовер; использованы имена и названия из официального дубляжа сериала «Мёртвые до востребования»

Братья Винчестеры — Дин и Сэм — двадцать восемь лет, четырнадцать недель, четыре дня, шесть часов, три минуты, пятьдесят две секунды и двадцать четыре года, два дня, десять часов и двадцать семь минут и секунд четырнадцать от роду соответственно. Старший Винчестер продал свою душу демону в обмен на жизнь своего младшего брата. Ему дали год до того, как демон придёт, чтобы забрать долг в виде проданной души. 

И этот год на исходе.

Именно по этой причине младший Винчестер сидит в «Лакомке» с куском фирменного пирога с тройной ягодной начинкой и разговаривает с девушкой по имени Чак.

— Понимаешь, мой брат Дин, — сказал Сэм, — продал свою душу демону перекрёстка в обмен на мою жизнь, и теперь, если я не найду лазейку, до того как его год истечёт, Дин попадёт в ад.

— О! — посочувствовала Чак. — Это ужасно! И сколько времени ему осталось?

— До четверга.

— Четверг же завтра, разве нет?

Он кивает. 

— Я искал что-нибудь, что может расторгнуть сделку, но это довольно...

— Дохлое дело?

— Да, дохлое дело, — согласился Сэм, глядя себе на руки. Затем он снова повернулся к Чак, и его глаза загорелись. — Но потом я узнал о тебе!

— Обо мне? — пискнула Чак. — Ничего особенного во мне нет! Я просто делаю мёд. И работаю в «Лакомке»!

— Но ты же одинокая туристка Шарлотта Чарльз! — уверенно заявил Сэм, вытащив кучу газетных статей из глубин своей потрёпанной куртки. — Я исследовал каждый аспект этого дела и не могу найти ничего подозрительного. В большинстве случаев в некромантии задействованы своего рода сделки, некий ритуал, демоны, но я не смог найти ни намека на демоническое влияние. Я хочу знать, как ты это сделала.

Обладая внушительной фигурой и будучи похожим, как сказали бы некоторые, на антихриста, Винчестер имел удивительно искренние глаза. А девушка по имени Чак хотела сохранить тайну Пирожника, но после того, как голос Сэма дрогнул, когда он сказал: «Пожалуйста, Шарлотта. Он мой брат!», она уже не могла ему солгать. 

— Существуют последствия, — сказала она тихо. — Серьёзные и очень нехорошие последствия. Но даже если бы их не было, я не знаю, как Нэд...

— Нэд?

Чак прикрыла рот. 

— Ой!

Старший Винчестер уплетал пироги, как будто это был его последний день. На самом деле он вполне мог таким стать.

— Боже, — простонал он, — обожаю пироги!

— Ну, — протянула Олив Снук, ставя на стол четвёртый кусок. — Мне лично нравится мужчина, который любит пирог, — она повернулась к Сэму. — Ещё кусочек, красавчик?

Сэм покачал головой, глядя, как Дин лыбится с набитым ртом. 

— Ты отвратителен, — сказал он.

— Точно не хочешь пирога, Сэмми?

— Точно.

Дин пожал плечами.

— Много теряешь. Знаешь, это почти примиряет меня в мой последний день с пребыванием в этом жутком занюханном городишке. Серьезно, чувак, видишь кондитерский магазинчик через дорогу? Жутко, как в Стэпфорде.

— Дин!

— Но, эй, — продолжил Дин, — это уже не моя проблема, правда? Тебе придётся самому охотиться на ту жуткую мамашу, которая украсила это местечко.

— Жуткую? — раздался тоненький голосок, и его обладательница скользнула на диван рядом с Дином. — Я не думаю, что это жутко. Я считаю, что это эстетично и жизнерадостно, — она нахмурилась. — Хотя я понимаю, при вашем роде деятельности в таком месте некомфортно.

— Их род деятельности? — заикаясь, повторил Нэд, присаживаясь рядом с Сэмом. — Честно говоря, я не люблю деятельность, для которой нужно подбирать эвфемизмы вроде этого.

— Не сказал бы, что это офигеть как забавно, — произнёс Дин, откусив пирог. — Но кто вы, черт возьми, такие?

Сэм посмотрел на Чак, потом на брата. 

— Они здесь, чтобы помочь, Дин.

— Чтобы помочь? — удивился Нэд. — Чак, ты не сказала мне, что нужна наша помощь! Чем мы можем помочь?

— Нэд, я говорила, что есть люди, с которыми я хотела тебя познакомить. Думала, это понятно, что я хотела, чтобы ты им помог.

— Сэм, серьёзно, — сказал Дин. — Чем эти двое могут нам помочь?

— Точно, — заявил Нэд. — Я ничем не могу пригодиться для их рода деятельности, которая, кстати, кажется весьма пугающей. Я всего лишь пеку пироги.

— Пироги обалденные! — вставил Дин, поднимая вилку вверх. 

— Спасибо, — сказал Нэд, немного смущённый.

— Слушайте, — произнёс Сэм, поворачиваясь лицом к Нэду. — Мы знаем, что вы можете воскрешать мертвых.

— Ты сказала им?! — прошипел Нэд, глядя на Чак.

Чак пожала плечами.

— В свою защиту могу сказать, что они вроде как бы уже знали. Сообразили, что я типа не мертва и провели расследование.

— Подождите! — воскликнул Дин. — Пожалуйста, скажи, что это не про сделку. Сэмми, мы уже это тысячу раз перетёрли. Я улизну от этой сделки, и ты умрёшь!

— Рад узнать, что я не единственный тут не в курсе дел, — вставил Нэд. — И если вы не возражаете, я спрошу, какого рода деятельностью вы занимаетесь?

Факты были таковы: младшему Винчестеру было ровно шесть месяцев, два часа и тридцать одна минута от роду, когда его мать спонтанно сгорела над его колыбелью. Его отец, Джон Винчестер, вытащил младшего сына из колыбели и передал старшему брату. Так появились братья Винчестеры. Их отец Джон стал охотником и воспитал их так же. В настоящее время братья Винчестеры/ они разъезжают по стране, охотясь на призраков, упырей, демонов и собирая другие сомнительные сведения о паранормальных явлениях.

— Позвольте, правильно ли я всё понял, — начал Нэд, — вы два охотника за привидениями, которые иногда имеют дело с демонами, и теперь один из них претендует на душу, потому что ты продал её с целью вытащить своего младшего брата из мёртвых?

Дин пожал плечами. 

— Это если в двух словах.

— Разве это не мило? — проворковала Чак. — Вы двое — самые милые из братьев, которых я когда-либо встречала!

Сэм и Дин обменялись смущёнными взглядами.

— Я что-то не вижу, чем могу помочь, — сказал Нед. — То есть, прежде всего, я имею дело с мёртвыми людьми, а твой брат в данный момент жив, и даже если мы дождёмся его смерти, то вернуть его я могу всего лишь на минуту, иначе умрёт кто-то другой.

— Ого, — выдохнул Дин. — Подождите-ка минутку. Мне не нравится этот план. Ни за какие коврижки я не дам кому бы то ни было снова занять своё место. Ни незнакомцу, ни, конечно, вам. Прости, Сэмми, но сегодня вечером я собираюсь в ад, и это нормально. Не совсем нормально, конечно, но с этим я могу жить, ну или умереть, без разницы.

— Извини, — нерешительно поинтересовалась Чак, — снова?

Сэм повернулся к ней.

— Это долгая история.

Нед сложил руки на груди. 

— В упор не вижу, как мы можем претворить этот план в жизнь.

— О, вчера мы с Сэмом обдумали эту часть, — широко улыбаясь, известила Чак. — Сам расскажешь или мне?

— Возможно, мы нашли лазейку, — сообщил Сэм брату.

— План таков: Дин с Нэдом найдут уединённое местечко, куда в полночь придёт демон, чтобы убить Дина.

— Затем, — подхватил Сэм, ёрзая на сиденье, — Нэд касается Дина и ждёт минуту...

— И умирает демон, а не Дин! — радостно заканчивает Чак. — Здорово, правда?

— Да, — буркнул Нэд. — Прекрасно. Можем ли мы вернуться к тому моменту, когда я и Дин остаёмся наедине с демоном, крадущим души. Как-то мне не по себе от этой части истории. 

— Мы даже не знаем, сработает ли это, — согласился с сомнениями Нэда Дин.

— И потом, это же демон, забирающий души! Я что, один тут рационально мыслю?!

— Дин, — сказал Сэм. — Если мы не попробуем — ты сегодня умрёшь.

— Отлично, — проворчал Дин.

— Нэд, — просительно сказала Чак.

— Хорошо, ладно. Я это сделаю.

Таким образом, Дин и Пирожник оказались на заброшенном кладбище в полночь, вооруженные ружьём с каменной солью, а Чак и Сэм уехали в Импале.

— Слушай, — обратился Дин к Нэду, — я всё понимаю. Спасибо за предложение помощи и всё такое, но ты реально ведь не хочешь в такое вмешиваться.

— Не хочу? — переспросил Нэд, немного смущенный тем, что с него снимают всякую ответственность.

— Нет, — подтвердил Дин, — не хочешь.

— О, слава Богу, — выдохнул Нэд.

— Вот что случится, — пояснил ему Дин, насильно вручая пушку. — Придут адские псы и убьют меня. Ты поколдуешь — что ты там обычно делаешь, коснёшься меня один или два раза — короче, не важно, убьёшь меня окончательно, и тогда скажешь моему брату, что ничего не сработало, — его лицо на мгновение смягчилось. — И передай ему, что я же говорил, чтобы он не занимался глупостями.

— Не занимался глупостями? — повторил Нэд. — У вас с братом очень интересные отношения.

— А твоя подруга — зомби, которую поднял из мёртвых некромант, влюблённый в неё с детства, и она умрёт в тот же момент, как ты её коснёшься. По сравнению с вами мы с Сэмом белые и пушистые.

— Ты продал душу за этого парня. Это явно больше обычного понимания долга.

— Да, ладно, ты бы сделал то же самое для неё.

Они погрузились в молчание. 

— Я слышу их, — наконец сказал Дин.

Нэд посмотрел на часы: 12:01. 

— Сделай мне одолжение, — хрипло попросил Дин, — скажи моему брату, я...

И в возрасте двадцати восьми лет, четырнадцати недель, пяти дней, двадцати двух часов, шестнадцати минут и двух секунд старший брат Дин Винчестер встретил свой конец в лапах невидимых адских псов. Пирожник никогда раньше не видел, как раздирают человека дикие псы. Даже более того — он никогда не видел кого-то, раздираемого адскими псами, которые приносят особую смерть.

Всё закончилось так же быстро, как и началось — мгновение, и тело Дина безвольно упало на землю.

Тяжело дыша, Пирожник засёк время на часах, нагнулся и коснулся плеча мёртвого человека. 

Тело Дина дёрнулось, приняло сидячее положение, воздух проник в недавно остановившиеся лёгкие.

— Боже, это адски больно! Сильнее, чем я думал.

— Эта штука была невидимой! — прошипел Нэд. — Ты не говорил мне, что они невидимые!

— Забыл, — просто сказал Дин. — Ты не против, чтобы дать мне минуту? Мне не нравится мысль о вечных адских муках, прежде чем это будет совсем уж необходимо.

— Не проблема, — сказал Нэд, откинувшись на надгробии. — Сорок секунд. Ты что-то хотел передать брату?

Дин открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, как вдруг раздался голос:

— Не ли Дин Винчестер старается улизнуть от нашей сделки? Ты же понимаешь, это означает, что я переключусь на дорогого Сэмми. В любом случае, я его всегда любила больше.

Конечно же, это был демон, но демон, одетый в тело красивой брюнетки, как большинство людей надевают свитер. Её красные глаза зло блестели.

— Никаких уклонений, — пробормотал Нэд. — Это всего лишь краткая отсрочка от вечного проклятия и адского огня. Абсолютно никаких уклонений от сделки.

— Ладно, — протянула демоница. — А это кто?

— Никто, — сказал Дин. — Добрый самаритянин. Никогда раньше не слышал о демонах. Он печёт пироги.

Демоница посмотрела на него так, что он вздрогнул.

— Наверное, потом придётся найти тебя, Пирожник. Все, кто сталкивается с Винчестерами, должны быть мертвы.

Нэд посмотрел на секундомер. Пять секунд, четыре.

— А тебе, Винчестер, надеюсь, понравится...

Часы Неда просигналили шестьдесят секунд, и демоница рухнула на полуслове.

Дин с удивлением посмотрел на упавшую девушку-демона.

— Ха, — ухмыльнулся он. — Я реально не верил, что это сработает!

Уже почти наступил рассвет, когда Пирожник и старший Винчестер вернулись назад в «Лакомку», где нашли младшего Винчестера и девушку по имени Чак сидящими в угловой кабинке и мрачно жующими яблочный пирог а-ля мод. 

— Сэмми!

Трудно описать эмоции, которые Сэм Винчестер почувствовал в тот момент: облегчение, душевный подъём, радость, и в порыве братской любви, что случался так редко, он крепко обнял своего старшего брата.

А со своего места за столиком девушка по имени Чак улыбнулась Пирожнику, потому что смотреть, как обнимаются братья Винчестеры, было так же хорошо, как и обниматься самим.


End file.
